


Apenas talvez...

by Twecker



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M, Midnight Surprise, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: Marco acorda durante a noite e se surpreende com seus dois melhores amigos deitados ao seu lado.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Apenas talvez...

Já era madrugada em Mewni e a maioria dos habitantes se encontrava dormindo profundamente, descansando para os afazeres do dia seguinte.

Obviamente, não era diferente no Castelo Butterfly. Todos os cômodos estavam em silêncio, com luzes apagadas e pessoas dormindo...

Exceto por um.

No canto mais terrestre daquele castelo, Marco Diaz acordava devagar, por estar estranhamente sentindo muito calor. Não estava necessariamente calor naquela noite, portanto não havia um motivo lógico para ele estar se sentindo assim.

Marco tentou tirar o lençol que cobria seu corpo para aliviar o calor, mas o mesmo estava preso, e rapidamente ele abriu os olhos, tentando descobrir o porquê de não conseguir retirar a roupa de cama, e se assustou assim que descobriu o motivo.

Star e Tom estavam ali, dormindo na cama de Marco, um de cada lado. Seus braços estavam o abraçando por cima do lençol, os dois pareciam bastante relaxados.

Marco ficou assustado no mesmo minuto e rapidamente tentou pular para trás, mas ele estava preso entre aqueles dois, acordá-los seria inútil, tanto Star quanto Tom possuíam um sono bastante pesado.

Sua única chance de sair dali seria se Tom flutuasse para fora da cama, como geralmente fazia durante a noite. Mas, pensando sobre isso agora, Marco não sabia se queria que isso acontecesse...

Ele não sabia como os dois chegaram ali, ou porque estavam ali, mas depois do susto, o moreno estava começando a gostar até mesmo do calor que estava sentindo. Ele sabia conscientemente que gostava de Star, e seu coração batia mais forte sempre que estava com ela.

Marco também sabia que não era neutro quanto a Tom, apesar de não querer aceitar tais sentimentos...

Só poderia ser sorte. E esse sentimento de sorte nunca lhe fizera bem, tanto que da última vez que se sentira assim, ele chegou em Mewni e viu que Star e Tom estavam namorando.

Marco não queria questionar e pensar muito sobre aquilo, pois sabia que iria cogitar estranhas coisas, como os dois estarem gostando dele, e aquilo poderia até mesmo estragar sua amizade com Tom e Star, por isso ele apenas segurou a mão suave de Star, e os dedos quentes de Tom, e voltou a dormir, mesmo com calor que estava sentindo.

~~~

Na manhã seguinte, Marco acordou e viu que Tom e Star pairavam em pé ao seu lado, parecendo bastante animados.

— Boooom dia, Marco. — Falou Star, com o seu largo sorriso habitual.

— Bom dia... espera, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Perguntou ele, se encolhendo um pouco na cama, como geralmente fazia quando era surpreendido.

O moreno lembrava de tudo o que havia visto e pensado durante a madrugada, mas achava melhor não mencionar nada disso para os dois.

— Ah, você sabe, não queríamos te deixar sozinho aqui. — Disse Tom, com seu sorriso despreocupado de sempre.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou Marco, ainda na mesma posição de antes, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

— Achamos que você estava muito sozinho e não queríamos te acordar pra ir lá pra cima. — Contou Star. — Então, viemos pra cá dormir com você de surpresa!

Marco sorriu.

Ele sabia que havia achado aquela surpresa bastante agradável, e gostou de passar a noite com os dois. Fora algo estranho, certamente, mas já havia reparado nesse padrão de comportamento dos dois namorados quando estavam juntos: Faziam apenas o que queriam, na hora que queriam.

Apesar de saber desse padrão, a mente do moreno ainda imaginava que talvez, _apenas talvez_ , seus dois amigos estivessem interessados nele...

Tom e Star sorriram de volta para o moreno, como se tivessem algo mais a dizer...

Talvez Marco não estivesse tão errado assim.


End file.
